


[podfic] A Merry McShep Christmas

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Presents, Crack, Elves, M/M, North Pole, Podfic, Santa's Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s nearly Christmas and Rodney is panicking. Don’t the other elves understand the pressure he’s under? Don’t they care? Well, perhaps there is one elf he can turn to: John Sheppard, Chief Toy Tester and dreamer. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Merry McShep Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Merry McShep Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31970) by suki_blue. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:25:36

**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_A%20Merry%20McShep%20Christmas_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
